Harry Potter Songfics
by Fluff-is-awesome
Summary: These are a few Taylor Swift songs that I found creepily acurrate when you think about the words... I promise you after reading the lyrics you will be fully convinced that Taylor Swift is a huge Harry Potter fan! Includes G/H and H/R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how Ginny feels about Harry before she's actually dating him but has a huge crush on him. Not super creepy but pretty darn accurate (I underlined the creepiest parts).**

Sparks Fly

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...


	2. Chapter 2

**So these are Ginny's thoughts around the time after Harry breaks up with her at the funeral and he goes off on his hunt for horcruxes. I'm warning you, it's pretty creepy in accuracy (I underlined the creepiest parts).**

Tall dark and, superman,

He put his papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world, or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on to every word you say

You'll smile and say, "How are you?"

And I'll say, "Just fine."

I always forget to tell you I love you

I love you

Forever!

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

And I watch superman fly away

Come back! I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here,

On the ground

When you come back down.

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated

He's irrational

But I hope

Someday you'll take me away and save the day

Something in his deep brown **(green) **eyes has me saying

He's not all bad like his reputation**  
**

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be

And I'll be okay

I always forget to tell you I love you

I LOVED YOU FROM THE VERY FIRST DAY! 

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

And I watch superman fly away

Come back! I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here,

On the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget

Don't forget

About me

I'm far away but I'll never let you go

I'm love struck and looking out the window

Don't forget

Don't forget

Where I'll be

Right here wishin the flowers were from you

Wishin the card was from you

Wishin the call was from you

CAUSE I LOVED YOU FROM THE VERY FIRST DAY! 

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

Forever and ever!

I watch superman fly away

And I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here

On the ground

When you come back down

When you come back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**These are Hermione's thoughts right after Ron storms out. Again creepy, probably creepier (again I underlined the creepiest parts, but it's essentially the whole thing).**

****Haunted

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said

to you

He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know

I just know

You're not gone

You can't be gone, NO!

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it


End file.
